Perfect
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Perfect. Such a harmless word but it means a lot of things...but what is a perfect relationship? Ryoma wonders. Fujiryo


Alright... be prepared to bear my stupidity... Huhu, I really dunno how to write a good Fuji-Ryo fic but my devotion for it urge it to at least try so... dun get mad at mee!

I appreciate reviews (Whee!) and comments but I will not tolerate FLAMES...

**Title:** Perfect

**Author:** DianaLineelu2001

**Anime:** Tenipuri

**Pairing:** Fujiryo

**Rating:** T (Cuz it's shounen-ai)

**Warning:** Nothing naughty...only my baka failed attempt at making a Fujiryo stowy... Bad grammar... But, I've tried my best.

Perfect. Such a harmless word but it means a lot of things. From perfect grade to perfect look, from perfect I'm-My-Mother's-Son attitude to the perfect relationship. Ryoma knows what a perfect grade looks like, he seen Tezuka-buchou, Fuji and his own report card a lot. He knows what perfect look is, hell, he would be blind if he didn't noticed that he IS in the middle of perfect looking guys' sea. He don't really care about the perfect son's attitude (not gonna give his baka-oyaji the pleasure) and he isn't about to start. ...**but what is a perfect relationship?**

People keep on talking to him about how WEIRD and UNUSUAL his relationship with Fuji is. People always say that either Fuji or he should get someone else because their relationship has lots of flaws, not perfect. He didn't give a damn. They are just jealous that they can't get their hands on Fuji and well yeah, Ryoma pity them but he's not going to pat their back anyway.

Once upon a time, he thought that he would never found a person that would really love him (a product of being locked in room during stupid rainy days). Now look, here is Fuji, loving him with the entire fiber of his being and he feels the same ways with Fuji though yeah, he get issues with showing his ahem, affection...

Fuji accepts him wholly, either his good or bad side. Fuji once said, Ryoma is Ryoma and no matter what else he learns about him, he could never love him any differently. It's hard to believe that kind of words, Ryoma has his own share of how people can always says things they don't mean but Fuji, he believe. Ryoma accepts Fuji for who he is sadistic streak in the same package.

Fuji is his anchor, anchor to life, anchor to reality, anchor to love... when he feels down, when he feels like all the people in this world revels in seeing his suffer, when he could only think of certain things that he would rather forget (contrary to popular belief, he DO has experienced PAINFUL things... it's life after all...) when he lost belief in himself, Fuji is there and Ryoma will be alright.

Ryoma tries his best to do the same thing to Fuji. He might be inexperienced, a bit naïve, a bit young but he tries to replace all that with what he _could_ do, like being there, simply by his side, offering silent comfort through touches (though with stressful amount of embarrassment because yeah, he has issues with affectionate touch) and smile FOR Fuji when his partner can't smile. It is little things, look insignificant but it means the whole world to Fuji.

Fuji takes things slow with Ryoma. He is gentle (well, he is NATURALLY gentle), not wanting to hurt or scare Ryoma from the prospect of a _relationship_. Ryoma has trouble with relationship, he knows. He _understands_. But, sometimes it hurts him that he knows. Whoever it is in Ryoma's past, none of them are really willing to see him through the thorns. Ryoma tries his best to adjust to it. Truthfully, he is scared of it. He is scared of Fuji, of what he made Ryoma do, of what he made Ryoma feel. He is scared of this relationship, of how unfamiliar it is, of how much it could hurt, of how much it pleasures until it feels like a sin. But at least, it is not uncomfortable, so he didn't run away. He _wants_ this.

True, their relationship "has a lot of flaws" (quoted by certain homophobic idiot). It can't be helped. Fuji has some strange sort of amusement in 'experimenting with people'. His sadistic streak is as bright as the daylight within the sharp blue eyes. Unfortunately, most of the time, Ryoma is his favourite 'experiment' victim. Ryoma didn't mind it (that much, but each time it happens, he will not speak to Fuji for the whole day, just to piss him back, heh). Ryoma has his own weaknesses too. What with his stunted social life and his obnoxious attitude and all but he didn't mean it. He is like that. Whatever it is, both will let it slide with a smile.

And when they fight, they will _truly_ fight. People around them within 50 meters radius will be able to feel the shards of ice and broken glasses that surrounds them. The silence would be too much to bears for even those who love to it. Nonetheless, they value their relationship too much to let their pride and stubbornness erase all the things that they have together. Both believe in one fact-an argument ensues when there are at least two parts that are wrong.

So, as Ryoma prepares the table while Fuji prepares the dinner to celebrate their err, valentine day (cough, cough), he think to himself that the people can say whatever as they please about Fuji, about him, about them but he will not change his mind. He has Fuji, Fuji has him and so this is perfect.

It's love, it's not flawless but still, it's perfect

...And whatever they do after the dinner is none of anyone's business so yeah, get the hell away from us now. Thank you.

**Owari**

I know, I know... OOC and stupidity and all... But huhu... I wanna do something for my love of Fujiryo! Waahhh! Gomen Fuji-sama! GOmen Ryoma-sama! –Run 1000 laps-


End file.
